Orochi (Ultraman Legacy)
Orochi is a very powerful ancient Beast of Destruction that appears in Ultraman Legacy. History First Form Orochi's first appearance in the series was in his first form, in which he appeared from deep underground in Japan, awakening and immediately beginning to rampage, destroying everything in sight and even starting to devour parts of the surrounding area. The AKDF quickly went in to deal with the creature, attacking Orochi with their jets. However their weapons proved to be ineffective and Orochi continued on his rampage until Ultraman Legacy appeared to combat him. The two began to battle, with Orochi proving to be quite powerful although not very maneuverable in his first form. Due to the limitations of his first form, Orochi was eventually defeated by Legacy when the Ultra used his Legacy Beam, and although Orochi attempted to eat and absorb the beam, the energy was eventually too much, destroying the Kaiju ...or so it seemed. Second Form Orochi would later appear again, revealing that he had cocooned himself in order to transform into his more powerful second form. However as he was doing this, Mothra's prophets, the Shobijin, visited Akira Takeshi and told him about the grave danger Orochi posed, and how much destruction and death he had caused thousands of years ago. The Shobijin informed Akira that Mothra would soon arrived to help the Ultra, and that Orochi needed to be defeated before he could reach his final form, before the true "Yamato No Orochi" was awakened. However, it seemed to be too late, as Orochi burst out from his cocoon, now in his second form. Orochi began to rampage again, causing much more damage than before. The AKDF was helpless against Orochi and was defeated almost instantly. Ultraman Legacy soon appeared to defeat Orochi. However, the Kaiju proved to be far too powerful even for the Ultra, defeating Legacy before continuing on his rampage. Soon Ultraman Sect appeared on the scene to aid his comrade, attacking the Kaiju, only to be overpowered by Orochi as Legacy had. However, the two Ultras had one more trick up their sleeves, and combined into Legacy's Fusion Mode. The combined Ultra attacked the Kaiju when Mothra arrived to help out. Even together, they could not defeat Orochi. It was clear that Orochi was already too far evolved and it seemed nothing could defeat him. This changed when Ultraman Flame appeared on the scene. The fiery young Ultra tried taking on Orochi but was soon bested. However, Legacy and Sect, who had lost much of their energy, causing them to separate, looked at each other and had an idea. Quickly the two Ultras telepathically communicated with Flame, informing him of their plan. As Mothra attacked Orochi again, desperate to defeat him, Legacy, Sect, and Flame quickly got back to their feet, and fused together, creating Legacy Blazing Mode. Upon the transformation, a burst of flame shot out from the fusion Ultra, burning Orochi and causing him to reel back. The battle was now even, and Legacy Blazing proved to be powerful enough to give Orochi a run for his money. After a physical contest, Legacy simply pushed back Orochi and finally defeated the monster using the Trifectium Ray. However Orochi was not dead yet... Final Form Orochi had begun to regenerate, and reconstruct himself. His full power was starting to manifest once more and soon the true beast of destruction, Yamato No Orochi himself, would awaken. The Shobijin once again appeared to Akira, but this time they told him that if he faced Orochi, he would surely be defeated. However, the AKDF could not heed the faries's warning, and had no choice but to prepare to face Orochi, gathering their forces on a single spot, Mt. Fuji. After researching ancient Japanese texts, the AKDF had determined that Orochi would appear from the mountain. Almost as if on que, Orochi shortly awakened. The sheer power of this decimated the AKDF's forces, leaving them unable to combat Orochi. Luckily, Akira was not greatly injured and managed to transform into Ultraman Legacy in order to battle Orochi. Legacy was unable to land a single attack on Orochi before his defenses were overwhelmed. Orochi fired several beams, causing a large explosion and sending Legacy flying back. The Ultra's color timer began to blink immediately. Luckily however, Sect and Flame soon both appeared on the scene, protecting Legacy from Orochi before attacking themselves. However, Orochi was too powerful for the two Ultras, and they too were soon overpowered. With no other options, the three Ultras fused into Legacy Blazing Mode again, and attempted to battle Orochi. However, due to having already been weakened in their individual forms, the fusion was not at full strength. Legacy managed to put up a good fight in this form, but was alas unable to defeat the immensely powerful Orochi. Luckily, Mothra arrived, and attacked Orochi, only to be defeated herself. The Shobijin appeared to the surviving AKDF members and told them that the only way for Orochi to be defeated as if the ancient guardian, the one destined to defeat Yamato No Orochi, was awakened. "And how do we awaken this....guardian" asked Captain Muramatsu. "He will be awakened when the sun's light shines upon his place of rest." replied the Shobijin. The AKDF members looked at each other in dismay. It seemed far too specific to be of any use to them. But luckily, sun's light had shown bright that day, and the guardian was awakened! This was the being would would slay Orochi! Utsuno Ikusagami! Upon awakening, it's power radiating like a miniature sun itself, the silver giant, standing much taller than an Ultra, as Orochi did, released his blade from it's giant sheath, and focused his attention on Orochi. Recognizing his old foe, Orochi returned the attention, and soon the two's eyes were lock. All 16 of Orochi's, Quickly, the two lunged into battle against one another, matching in strength blow for blow, neither being able to overcome the other. However, Legacy and Mothra had some strength left. In Blazing Mode's last moments of the battle, Legacy fired the Trifectium Ray, which managed to damage Orochi, before being forced to separate into 3 Ultras once more. Mothra also used her remaining energies to fire her own beams, also damaging Orochi. This gave Ikusagami the opening he needed, and with one final slash of his sword, the battle was over. Yamato No Orochi had finally been vanquished, once and for all. Forms - Second form= Orochi Orochi's second, much more powerful form. Abilities *Orochi Thunderclap (Enhanced): An improved variant of the first form's main attack, can be launched from its mouth. *Durability: Orochi's body is able to withstand beam attacks, such as Legacy's Legacy Beam. *Electrocution: Orochi can electrocute enemies after constricting them with its tail. *Self Healing: Orochi is capable of healing itself when damaged. Shown when it was burned by Flame's Flaming Dynamite. *Strength: Orochi is capable of lifting its foes up without any trouble and also stop their attacks. *Spikes: Orochi has spikes on its body which can weaken foes by drawing them near and impaling them. *Life Force Transferring: As Orochi is in a secondary stage state, it is able to transfer its lifeforce to Earth, forming its chrysalis for its next form. - Final Form= Yamato No Orochi Orochi's final, true form, Yamato No Orochi. Abilities *Orochi can spray fire from his mouths, although this never shown. *Orochi can fire lasers from his eyes. *Durability: Orochi can withstand a great deal of punishment and most attacks are all but ineffective against him. *Yamato No Thunderclap. Orochi can fire a very powerful version of his precious form's beam attacks that can easily overpower most opponents. *Constricting. Orochi can use its heads to constrict an opponent *Regeneration. Like it's previous forms, Orochi can regenerate from most injuries. However, Utsuno Ikusagami's sword was able to kill him. *Consumption: Although only briefly shown when eating a random AKDF fighter, Orochi can consume anything in its path, much like its first form. *Orochi Combustion. When needed, Orochi can emit a large and powerful wave of energy, akin to an explosion. This was only used when Orochi first awakened. - }} Trivia * This page took a very long time to complete * Orochi is without a doubt one of the most powerful Kaiju in the series. Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Villains Category:OP Characters Category:Kaiju With Multiple Heads Category:Orochi Variations Category:Fire Kaiju